The Element of Surprise
by AComplimentInDisguise
Summary: Ash is planning on giving Misty a surprise visit but ends up soaking wet in a beauty salon. Sound weird? It's not. Just Read. Pokeshipping oneshot.


**A/N**: My second piece. I have to say I don't feel like this is the best I could've done, I kinda lost my original idea and somehow it ended up like this. I like my first one better, lol.

But please read anyway. It's not too long.

* * *

The Element of Surprise

"Come on guys, hurry up!"

"Hold on Ash, you're running too fast!" yelled Brock.

"Pi, pika, pi!"

Brock, Pikachu, and Dawn all ran to catch up to their friend, each trailing miserably behind.

Ash sprinted down the sidewalk and onto the luscious, green grass. Racing across the lawn, he was met with rotating sprinklers that drenched him from head to toe.

Suddenly he stopped cold. Inertia took its course, with a big help from the wet sneakers, swaying Ash back and forth from the abrupt change in motion before he slipped and fell flat on his face.

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his face, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, don't I like know you?" called a familiar voice.

Ash snapped his head up and was surprised and disappointed to see none other than Daisy towering above him, looking genuinely curious. " Are you ok?" She asked, brushing her hair behind one hear and stepping outside, letting the door close behind her.

Before Ash could get utter a single word, a blur of wind blew past him and next thing he knew, a love-struck Brock clasped Daisy's hands in his own, proceeding with his usual ritual of flattery.

Noting that he didn't seem so tired anymore, Ash sweat dropped and chuckled timidly.

"Hey Guys! Wait for us!"

Two small dots in the distance gradually grew bigger, revealing a very tired Dawn and Pikachu. Out of breath, Dawn managed to ask, "Ash…why are you…on the ground…and..HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR US?" The last words taking up all her breath, Dawn collapsed beside Ash on the cement.

"Um…like, can I help you with something?" Said an annoyed Daisy as she snatched her hands away from a rejected Brock.

Ash stood up and cleaned himself off. Puffing out his chest and looking as serious as serious could get, he demanded, "Where's Misty? Because she's coming with us! And I don't care if-"

"You just missed her." Daisy replied coolly.

Ash froze, his finger still raised in the hair, his face caught between his previous strict features and his ongoing discontent until he was sporting a deep frown.

"Well where did she go?" Said Brock.

"I think she had like, a hair appointment."

"Which way?" Ash exclaimed.

"Hmm like, over there." Daisy pointed her finger north and sighed.

"She left about 10 minutes ago, so like, you could still catch up with her."

Ash's spirits were high again as he dashed ahead, calling for his companions to follow.

"Thanks Daisy" Brock said, his face a dreamy expression.

"Yeah. _Thanks_," Dawn said fuming. 'More running' she thought.

As Ash reached the center of the Cerulean City commercial area, he vaguely wondered if Daisy was lying about the whole hair appointment thing. Sure Ash could be dense, but when it came to his best friend, things like that didn't go by unnoticed by him. And a hair appointment certainly didn't sound like the Misty he knew.

Although he was in a hurry to find her as fast as possible, his legs began to grow weak, so he settled for a power walk instead. Looking left and right, he frantically searched for any sign of a beauty salon. And a beauty he surely found.

Once again, Ash came to a quick stop, this time maintaining his balance. Slowly approaching the glass window, his heart raced as his eyes fixed upon a beautiful redhead.

"Misty" He whispered.

He quickly regained control of himself, ungluing his eyes from the screen and walked to the entrance.

Pulling on the handle, the tiny bell attached on the door chimed merrily as he entered.

Ash cursed. Expecting everyone to put their attention where he stood, he was pleasantly surprised to see not a single person had glanced his way. He cautiously put on his sunglasses and proceeded to where Misty sat.

"Excuse me sir."

He cringed. Apparently he hadn't been completely unnoticed.

"Um..yes?" He answered.

"Are you here for an appointment, because you need to sign in." She replied.

"Oh right." Ash said, deciding to play along.

Just as he was about to sign, he leaned in closely. "Actually, I'm just here to see a friend, so, …uh" he trailed off, playing with the pen.

Without hesitation, she cut in, "Last name?"

Ash was cut off guard for a second, but quickly replied, "Waterflower."

The woman scanned the sign in log and waved her hand in the direction where Misty was seated.

"Thanks" Ash said, but the woman continued paying no attention to his presence whatsoever.

Not letting the irritation get to him, Ash walked off and put his thoughts back on Misty.

Beginning to feel the nerves, he slicked his hair back-which was easy to do since it was still quite damp- wrinkled out his clothes, stood up straight, and tested his breath.

As he got closer, he noticed Misty had her head down, nose buried in a magazine.

He smirked lightly and bent down to her ear.

"Hi there."

Misty jumped upright, obviously startled, but contained her scream.

"Who are you?" She yelled.

Ah, so there was still some of the old Misty left in the youngest Sensational Sister.

Ash pulled down his sunglasses so that his eyes were slowly revealed.

"Hey Mist."

She simply stared at him in disbelief.

He smiled widely until he was tackled but an overjoyed Misty, and then smiled some more.

"Is it really you?" She questioned, her voice shaky.

"Yeah. Is that really _you_?"

She giggled into his chest, nodding. Pulling away to observe him, she asked, "Was it raining?"

Ash remembered his soaking clothes and blushed.

"Oh uh..that's a different story."

* * *

Sooo, you know the drill. R&R. It wasn't that bad right? Give me some encouragement people.

By the way, if anyone notices, no I didn't write my first couple of fics on the same day. I've just had them saved in my computer for a while before I signed up. So i uploaded all, or most of them, on the same day. :P


End file.
